Selfless Gene
by Tanbek
Summary: There are two types of Abnormals. Minus and Plus. While Plus-type Abnormalities are innate abilites, Minus-type Abnormalities are products of individual's environment. What kind of horrible Minus can be produced by the Great Fuyuki Fire? Something twisted. Something distorted.
1. I am used to this kind of treatment

**Disclaimer:** "Medaka Box" is the property of Akira Akatsuki and Nisio Isin. "Fate/Stay Night" is the property of Type-Moon. I own neither of them.

* * *

Six Years Ago

Chairman's Office

"You have my deepest condolences, Emiya-kun"

 **Emiya Shirou**

 **Middle School Freshman**

 **Blood Type: AB**

 **Twice orphaned**

His voice sounds genuinely sincere. However, this might be only my wishful thinking. I hope that his words are true, though.

I sit on a expensive-looking sofa. Its leather surface feels pleasant. I saw a tea-making set in the corner of the room just now. My throat is dry: I am completely parched.

I won't say it. This old man, Hakama Shiranui, looks fragile, so I should not bother him with my selfish whims. Apparently, he want to interview me.

I don't know why.

"You are not so much of a talker, are you not?"

He is right. I haven't talked much since...

...since my dad (Kiritsugu) passed away.

"Yes. I am sorry. Shiranui-san, could you tell me the reason for why I am here, please?"

 **Shiranui Hakama**

 **Chairman of Hakoniwa Academy**

 **Blood Type: AB**

 **Double of Kurokami Kajiki**

This situation seems suspicious. That old man contacted my legal guardian, Fuji-nee, in a less than a week after the funerals. He observed me and I don't know how long.

"My-my. What a polite boy you are, Emiya-kun. You see, I am the chairman of Hakoniwa Academy and we are interested in talented young individuals. Therefore, we gather them from all across the country. They are best of the best out there. The pride of Japan, if I might say so. And I want you to join them, Emiya-kun."

I am shocked. Hakoniwa Academy is certainly famous. Even I, who is not interested in mass-media at all, had heard of it from Fuji-nee. Apparently, it is backed up by the Kurokami Group. This offer looks great, but...

-I can't understand. I am not a genius or a prodigy. Just a lucky survivor. I am not like the genii of Hakoniwa Academy. It would be unfair if I join them just because of my special circumstances.

"Thank you for this chance, Shiranui-san. I feel grateful..."

"It is nothing, Emiya-kun. A boy of your..."

"...but I refuse. It would be wrong for me, a normal, to join your Academy. Sorry, but this is a 'no' for you"

"Ah, I see. This is a selfless act from your side, Emiya-kun. However, this old man (me) would be relieved if you meet another boy. He is a bit lonely, so I want you to befriend him. Could you do it, Emiya-kun?"

"Yes. I would like to."

"That is great. Come here..."

Whole atmosphere in the room feels weird. As if some kind of pressure was put upon my shoulders. This feeling of weirdness and utter wrongness is suffocating.

"...Kumagawa-kun"

 **Kumagawa Misogi**

 **Middle School Freshman**

 **Blood Type: AB**

 **Minus**

「Hi, Shirou-chan! Do you like to read Shonen JUMP」

Huh? Everything is normal now. Not a hint of previous pressure. Could this boy be the reason?

Our eyes meet. Mine is full of suspicion, his - of happinness. His smile is innocent.

Must be just a trick of my imagination.

"In fact, I do. Dr*gon B*ll is my favorite. Nice to meet you, Kumagawa-kun"

「Same here! Hey-hey, Shirou-chan. Want to be friends?」

"Sure. Why not?"

* * *

Now

Flask Plan Labs

How beautiful.

Rows and rows of students, impaled to the floor and walls. I think there was someone on the ceiling too. It's must be my work: he is impaled with the swords, not screws. Yep, definetly my work. I count them - 6 vs. 7.

"Looks like it's your win, Misogi"

「Nope, Shirou. You got a bonus for artistic value - it's pretty hard to stick someone so high, after all. It counts as three.」

8 vs. 7, huh?

"Sounds about fair. So, it's my win here?"

「Yep. Once again, I couldn't win!」

Those guys (Pluses) look so peaceful now. They won't fight again, so it means they are saved now.

No more violence.

No more suffering.

No more conflicts.

Good. My heart is filled with pride for my work. Kumagawa was right all along - this is the only path. I wish, I've inderstood it earlier.

"Huh!? What the hell is this?!"

Looks, like Kurokami-chan and her friends are here now. This is great! Time to meet them with a fanfare!

"Hello. Kurokami. Are you feeling well?"

「Oh, we have guests, Shirou? Let me see...ah! Hey there, Medaka-chan, it's me.」

 **Kumagawa Misogi**

 **Senior Class: -13**

 **Blood Type: AB**

 **Transfer Student**

and

 **Emiya Shirou**

 **Senior Class: -13**

 **Blood Type: AB**

 **Transfer Student**

"-! Kumagawa!?"

Her shocked face is beautiful too.

「You are being rude, Medaka-chan! Shirou is here too!」

Ah, my friend is so kind. I am glad I met him six years ago. Who knows, what might happen if I don't?

"It's okay, Misogi. I am used to this kind of treatment"


	2. He Knew Me Well Enough

I knew the person known as Kumagawa Misogi for a while now, but the reason it came to be so still eludes me to this day. In all honesty, despite claiming ourselves to be friends or companions, our relationships always were more complicated like that: we were like a reflection of each other. Not a friends, but an unlikely extension. Just like how he was able and _willing_ to be a villain, so was I driven to pursue a path of a hero of justice. I called us reflections, not opposites or antipodes, but more like a mirror for a very simple reason: a broken image has a broken reflection.

"Is that so, Shirou?" he would say with an amused smile. It was not like he "regular" smile and not quite like his "ominous" smile, but living out my days so close to this person, I naturally grew to understand what he was thinking. As if trying to counter his cheerfulness, I was frowning. It's not like I had a reason to frown so hard, but in the same, I had no reason _not_ to. "I don't quite think so, though. Just because I need someone to match my misfortune doesn't mean _you_ need someone like by your side. That said, it certainly makes the work of being an ally of justice easier, don't you think?"

Yes, because of this person, because we've met years ago, I never had a soupcon of regret over doing something I considered righteous. If I acted, I did it with full knowledge that no matter what I did, the fact that I was opposing someone so clearly evil, disgusting and bothersome was true. Every time I stopped Kumagawa Misogi was an act of an ally of justice. To me, this seemed about right, but thinking about that, I never knew what _that person_ was thinking about that. "It's not what I meant, Misogi."

"Of course you didn't. But I guess even best of pals don't understand each other from the first try. Sadly, life isn't like a manga and people don't get each other from the first try. So, the thing you actually meant was, no matter what kind of evil I did, you always were there to stop me. And no matter how overboard you went with your "justice" there was always a way the situation could have escalated for worse because of me. If we were to talk in terms of story-telling, I'm your antagonist. Something like that, perhaps?"

Yes. Once again, he knew me well enough. You see, stories need conflict. In particular, nearly every hero in existence became a hero either through overcoming a particularly hard challenge or defeating a particularly powerful foe. That said, the difference between just being a "hero" and being an "ally of justice" was that for an "ally of justice" to be able to be called so, an equally vile "ally of injustice" must mirror their actions. No matter how right I was, Kumagawa Misogi was equally wrong. No matter how strict I was, Kumagawa Misogi was equally lax.

It's not like we wished to be this way, but the emptiness of the heart wasn't something curable. I needed him to remain in the right, but he didn't need me to stay the way he was. Ah, what a nice guy, this Kumagawa Misogi. Thinking such grateful thoughts, I passed a knife through his neck. This time, I killed him mercifully and swiftly. Of course, it won't last, but the fact that I punished the wrong-doer that became the reason once prestigious Suisou Academy was destroyed. Naturally, one Sukinasaki Saki was also at fault there, but she was already taken care of by Kumagawa. Good for her. A frail girl like that probably would have died from my punishment.

"Wake up," I commanded to the corpse on the ground. "You really did some astonishing job over here, Kumagawa. That's you win, I guess." Looking at this, the fact that it took a little less than a year for this guy to utterly destroy the Suisou Academy on his own was terrifying, but for me, this only proved what Kumagawa could do without anyone keeping him in-check. Not that my tenure as the disciplinary committee chairman in another academy was any better. The fact that I couldn't show the general student body how wrong their path of personal freedom was clearly my fault. "We still have a work to do."

"You're horrible, Shirou," said the completely unharmed Kumagawa, who was only a slab of dead meat not even a minute ago. It's not like I was jealous of his ability, though. In fact, this strange power of his only further solidified that in order to make the world a quiet place where everybody could be saved, I must work even harder. If the evil is strong, the good must be strong, too. "Killing me all of sudden, even though you know how much I hate this. Don't you care about your dear, most trusted friend."

"Of course I do," I admitted. "Unfortunately, you aren't my friend right now. It is as you said – "the main duty of an ally of justice isn't saving people, but punishing people that hurt people." Hence, the reason I killed you for what you did." I had absolutely no idea what he did, but knowing him, knowing his utterly despicable and dishonest he usually was, there really wasn't a reason why he was _not_ at fault here. "You caused quite a lot of damage, actually. Did you win this time?" Looking around me, I started counting unconscious bodies sprawled across the room, each of them had grotesquely huge screws sticking out of their bodies. What a gruesome sight. Truly, a great injustice was done here, one way or another.

"Wow! I can't believe you still think something like that is possible. It is as you can see. Once again, I couldn't win!" Hmm, true. Not even once did he taste victory. And as if opposing everything he stood for, I knew only victory. For example, the academy I visited – Riumu Academy – was now the perfect example of my ideal. A place where no wrong-does existed whatsoever. The impure thoughts were purged completely. Unfortunately, for the impure thought not to exist, I had to destroy all pure thought as well. In all honestly, I don't think people ever needed those, though.

"So, we're going to visit _that place_ now, right?" I asked and his smile was more than enough of an answer.

And so, now the two of stood before the current student council of Hakoniwa Academy. Namely, one Kurokami Medaka, who was as extraordinary as ever, and one Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, who was as ordinary as ever. Behind them was Akune Kouki, who was not like how I remembered him, and a bunch of people I knew nothing about. And while the general affairs manager was shivering like a nervous mess he was, the superhuman student council president rushed at us, ready to punch. Honestly, what a troublesome junior.

"If you want to punch him so hard, wait for a good reason first, Kurokami-chan," I said like an admirable senior of hers. While our ideals were similar, we weren't that close in the first place. Kurokami Medaka was servant of the people, but Emiya Shirou was servant of the justice. And while people often dictated justice, the absolute justice I tried to preserve wasn't quite like that. For this very reason, we clashed before, during our middle school days. "I see you've finally developed some nice reflexes, by the way." I nodded. True, now that she knew her body's limits, I felt a lot better.

"If you didn't," I admitted somewhat bashfully, "my kick would have broken a lot of bones in your arm." Yes, I said those mentor-like words, while blocking her so-so punch with a kick of my own. It seems that Medaka Kurokami was as strong as ever. Good to know.


End file.
